


Что-то действительно не так

by welmine, zoyka



Category: RBL, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: M/M, даб-кон, драма, крайне нездоровые отношения, не надо так
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welmine/pseuds/welmine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyka/pseuds/zoyka
Summary: ни слова о грайм-шансоне
Relationships: Антон Забэ/Толя ДипИксСэнс
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Толе всегда здесь были рады — по-своему, как умели. В приоткрытую дверь рвался Де Ниро, лаял и вилял хвостом, Антон одёргивал его, хлопал Толика по плечам и спрашивал: “Ну, как добрался?”. Де Ниро крутился вокруг ног, пока Толя разувался, но быстро терял к нему интерес и принимался грызть игрушку или носок. По дороге в комнату Антон слушал короткий Толин рассказ, но отвлекался проверить приходившие сообщения на телефон и ругал мудаков, разводивших в конфе волнения. 

Антон увалился на стул перед заснувшим компьютером и сцапал подбежавшего Де Ниро на руки.

— Пиво будешь? — спросил Антон и сам, спохватившись, ответил за Толю: — А, да, ты ж не пьёшь, — и, сделав короткую паузу, как бы невзначай добавил, — Насти пару дней не будет, кстати.

— Что, теперь устроишь двухдневный стрим про тяготы холостяцкой жизни? — хмыкнул Толик, сбрасывая дорожную сумку на застеленную кровать. — Так и рекорд Аббы побьёшь.

— Пока ты под столом будешь, конечно побью. — Антон с силой приласкал Де Ниро между ушей.

— И что это я там забыл?

— Как что, работы непочатый край. Представь, вот ты работаешь, не покладая рук, а в чате спрашивают: почему Де Ниро скулит? — Антон как раз согнал того с колен и взял бутылку пива. — А потом поймут, что это Дипинцест замучился сосать.

— Да тру диподсовы всё равно не поверят, — отмахнулся Толя, нарыл гостевые тапки под кроватью. — Чай будешь?

— Сам как думаешь?

Толя тяжело вздохнул, ничего не ответил. Глупости эти иногда доходили совсем до края, и если он первым не закрывал рот, то так перебрасываться можно было до бесконечности. У Антона всегда находился какой-то ответ, пусть даже самый тупой, и он в принципе не оставлял диалог, не закончив его самостоятельно. А заткнуть его поцелуем — такой опции у Толика, как ни странно, не имелось. Учитывая всё, что между ними было.


	2. Chapter 2

Еще в начале 2015 года концепция распития чаев у Антона Забэ на кухне показалась бы Толе дикой; они не общались совсем, принципиально, только слышали друг о друге, и далеко не самое хорошее. Забэ в те времена поддерживал Генерала (тогда еще просто Дена Чейни), и то, что Толя пытался Чейни на баттл вызвать — уже это сделало его тогда в глазах Забэ врагом. “Мы все верили ему, — говорил потом Антон. — Это у него была такая фишка, мы против мира. Если ты был против него, то мы все были против тебя. Ну и сам понимаешь. Денису надо было баттлить с Хайдом, ты-то куда полез? Конечно, я решил, что ты хайпожор”.

Ну а Толя — Толя просто считал Антона одним из подсосов Дениса. 

Тем приятнее было ошибиться.

Осенью того же 2015 их свел Ваня. Сказал, что Антон порвал все связи с легионерами и хочет основать отдельную площадку, на которой была бы свобода слова. Свобода для старожилов Слова — и в будущем, конечно, новые лица. Место, где мнение высказывалось открыто. Место, где уважали бы Антона Белогая. 

Толе идея тогда, конечно, понравилась (кому бы такая идея не понравилась, будем честны), но про причины ухода Антона не смог не спросить. Ваня тогда пожал плечами (виртуальными) и сказал, что слышал, мол, Забэ не смог признать победу Дениса в Краснодаре безусловной, и Денис этого не простил. Звучало правдоподобно. Толю устроило. Денис был тем еще ебнувшимся феодалом. Уже сильно потом Толя допер, что всё было не так просто — как минимум потому, что идею альтернативной площадки Антон мутил за спиной Чейни, еще не оборвав связи с тусовкой. Как максимум… нет, вряд ли проблема была в ТНТ, но что-то в уходе Забэ явно было не так-то просто, хотя Толя думать об этом не хотел еще тогда — чего зря грузиться чужими делами.

С Забэ они списались в тот же день и уже скоро регулярно заседали в скайпе, обсуждая то формат площадки, то судьбы баттл-рэпа, то просто болтая обо всем подряд. Собеседником он был… интересным. Харизматичным и уверенным в том, что делает. В глазах у него плясали огни революции, и однажды, засмотревшись на них, названием площадки Толя предложил Rebel. Антон согласился с энтузиазмом. “Только — нужно эффектнее название. Сократим до трех букв. RBL”. — “Как будто пивом залил клаву и гласные отвалились” — “Не пизди, ты просто завидуешь, что сам сразу не придумал”. 

Толя не завидовал. Толя восхищался, и очень старался это восхищение поглубже в себя запихать. Еще ни к чему хорошему подобные интенции его не приводили.

К началу января у Антона была договоренность с каким-то креативным лофтом в питерских ебенях, готовые батлиться Псай и Домашний, один знакомый оператор — без оборудования, зато бесплатный. К тому же моменту у Толика уже была беспросветная влюбленность в Антона. К влюбленности прилагалась половина первого раунда на Псайбоя — оппонента подобрали и принципиального, и при этом чисто по-человечески приятного. Идея с косплеем пришла в голову Толе еще давно, примерно одновременно с тематическим анимешным баттлом, вот и подвернулся повод реализовать. Проблема всплыла в неожиданном месте: не было человека на монтаж. Вызывался Ванька, вспомнивший как за бесплатно ваял видосы для Сережи ПЛС, но Толя посоветовал Антону отказаться — слепить ролик из исходников Ваня, конечно, умел, но выглядело это плохо. Решили, что главное ивент провести, а там уже видно будет. Может, вообще выйдет так позорно, что лучше и не выкладывать.

Вышло непозорно — во всяком случае, у Толи с Псаем. Домашний же на своем баттле с Антоном запустил трансляцию в инсте, потом Антон забыл текст, хотя лучше бы забыл Домашний. Народу пришло мало, в основном свои, но орали много и когда надо, и атмосфера получилась трушной. Чего и хотелось.

Исходники пролежали до апреля, человека на монтаж не находилось. Толе начинало казаться, что человека и не ищет никто особо, да и в целом это всё выглядело так, будто один ивент они провели, поигрались и хватит, закончим на этом, не вытянули. Он попытался уточнить у Антона, планирует ли тот что-то выкладывать, на что получил гневную отповедь, закончившуюся "раз такой умный, то иди и сам монтируй". "Хорошо, — ответил тогда Толя. — Если мне одному это надо, то я готов". Начать монтаж Толя решил с баттла Антона с Домашним, и сразу сказал, что вырезать забывания Антоном текста не будет. “Тох, ну это залупа же”. Антон возмутился, говорил, что это и авторитет его как орга подорвет, и зрителям смотреть неинтересно будет, надо смонтировать подинамичнее, пободрее. И сильные баттлы смотреть всегда лучше, чем с провисами, не так ли, друг мой Анатолий? Друг Анатолий не согласен был яростно — и как он ни пытался доказать, что выступление у Антона даже с проебами по тексту было сильным и эффектным, кончилось все равно тем, что они наорали друг на друга, Антон предположил, что Толя просто не умеет резать видео, и кинул трубку, после чего Толик ему принципиально три недели не звонил, даже списывались они только изредка и по делу. Извиняться никто из них не стал, пусть Толю и тянуло очень — но как бы ни тянуло, он понимал, что потом себя не простит, если приползет извиняться на брюхе, как побитая собака. К маю он в спокойном темпе домонтировал свой баттл с Псаем, словил дозу хайпа (микроскопическую, как обычно). Июньский баттл со Старухой оказался в этом плане более продуктивным — и из-за Костиных фанатов, и из-за упоминания на кроссовере. Хотелось верить, что хотя бы часть зрителей в результате оценила и его, пусть и недопиленный, перформанс. Количество дизлайков под видосом и общий тон комментариев не воодушевляли, но по голосовалке он уверенно побеждал — и самолюбие это, конечно, подогревало.

Общение с Забэ тоже потихоньку восстановилось, они снова стали созваниваться, пусть и не так часто, как раньше, но — по этому хриплому с обертонами голосу Толик скучал, и не стеснялся себе в этом признаться. Скучать — это было нормально. Ненормальным было мутноватое желание приехать, обнять, почувствовать чужое тепло. Однажды Толик просто врубил исходники баттла Забэ с Домашним и смотрел их весь вечер, вглядываясь в Антонову экспрессивную мимику, крепкие предплечья и торс. Ваня Петунин на видео смотрел в объектив как-то странно. Как будто видел, как Толя сидит за монитором и тупо на Антона пялится, как будто он уже тогда все про Толю понял и осудил. Толе стало совсем стремно от самого себя, и баттл он вырубил. Было стыдно перед Антоном, было стыдно перед Ваней, было стыдно перед самим собой. Как будто на младшую сестру лучшего друга подрочил. От сравнения стало еще более отвратительно — в конце концов, ни на кого Толя не дрочил на этом видео. 

Всё это увлечение Антоном укреплялось, набирало обороты, и чем дальше, тем больше Толя пытался о нем не думать, но проваливался раз за разом. Как регенерирующий сапер-неудачник, он подрывался на каждой мине.

Турнирку, которую они сперва хотели запустить весной, отложили до осени. Хотелось сделать круто. Чтобы смотрели все, а не только узкий круг фанатья. Хотелось сильный состав на сезон, а для этого нужно было вести переговоры. Хотелось, чтобы Антон улыбался довольно, так, чтобы глаза за щеками превращались в щелки, и желательно, чтобы Толя этому довольству поспособствовал — хоть технической поддержкой, хоть уровнем своих баттлов. Антон сразу сказал Толе, что тот пойдет. Ваня рвался сам. Влад согласился почти сразу — баттлить ему хотелось до чертиков, на Версус не брали, от легионеров его тоже тошнило. “К вам пойдут все, — сказал он тогда. — Берите лучших”. Перспективы у проекта то потухали, то снова сияли всеми цветами радуги. К концу лета они даже нашли новую площадку — благодаря Ваниным безграничным социальным связям, смогли выйти на Ионова. В восторг от проекта тот не пришел, но поверил в то, что деньги в нем могут быть. Что от него и требовалось, в общем-то. Вскоре подтянулись и спонсоры — вейп-шоп и букмекерская контора. “Что мы за площадка, если у нас в спонсорах нет букмекеров, ну скажи”, — говорил Артист, которого тогда еще никто никуда не выкинул. Когда спонсоры нашлись, у Толи отлегло: он видел, как ребята — как Антон — психовали по поводу возможного закрытия проекта, и то, что теперь будет шанс не влетать в конский минус с каждым ивентом, стало заметным облегчением для них всех.

В конце августа же Толя мотнулся в Питер. Стараясь не задумываться о том, к кому и зачем едет. Антону сказал, что соскучился по родным мордам, Ване — что хочет посмотреть, куда их Антон хочет запихивать баттлить, да и вообще, мол, город толком не видел, а тут и деньги подкопились, почему бы их и не потратить. Собственные оправдания даже в своей голове казались ему наитупейшими, но всех все устроило, и в один прекрасный вечер он втащил дорожную сумку к Забэ в квартиру.

Встретила его помятая Настя с усталой улыбкой, сразу сказала, что у них самообслуживание, поэтому хочешь есть — готовь, хочешь спать — белье в шкафу. Антон залипал в интернете (небось, заседал в конфе Нищего хайпа) и Толе только поорал приветственно из комнаты. Толя в некотором недоумении прошествовал сразу на кухню и сел пить чай в гордом одиночестве. Довольно быстро понял, что еще и проголодался, и пока он жарил на древней чугунной сковородке сосиски, на кухню наконец выполз Антон. От вида готовящего Толи он пришел в восторг и, навалившись, ущипнул его за жопу. Тот его чуть локтем не двинул. “Эй, Настюха, — крикнул Антон в комнату. — Я себе новую бабу нашел. Домовитую”. 

Ебаный стыд, подумал тогда Толя. Ебаный же стыд. Настя лениво отозвалась из комнаты, что сердце ее разбито, она собирает вещи и сегодня же уезжает к маме, и все они дружно поперешучивались и дальше, и вроде как Толю попустило.

Но дальше всё стало только хуже.

До ноябрьского ивента им встретиться не довелось — Толик тогда прогостил неделю и уехал в непонятно-беспокойных чувствах. В Питере он особо ничем не занимался, свиделся раз с Ваней, а всё остальное время проводил с Антоном, если тот был дома. Антон день через день смывался по делам, в которые Толю посвящать не собирался, уклончиво говорил, что продолжает решать вопросы, связанные с ивентом. Большую часть времени он всё равно был дома, стримил или зависал в конфе, и Толе было этого в принципе достаточно. 

Шутки у Антона были такие же странные, как и всегда: чуть более странные и задевающее, чем весёлые. Когда они собирались вместо пошариться по окрестностям, то Антон, конечно, не преминул возможностью крикнуть задержавшемуся Толе, что тот слишком долго пудрит носик. Настя с этого захихикала, Толик спросил, не охуел ли Антон, и Антон, рассмеявшись, сказал: “Ну ладно, ладно, чё ты сразу обижаешься”. 

Толя и не обижался, но чувствовал себя в таких ситуациях по крайней мере неловко. Так другим вечером Антон накупил пиво, Настя без интереса к ним во что-то играла, Антон тогда спросил, почему Толик не пьёт.

— Не хочется, — ответил Толя. Они сидели рядом на стульях за компьютером, собирались глянуть только вышедший баттл Катро с Сеймуром, заодно похуесосить всех, всё, и Генерала в том числе.

— А, ну да, ты ж фигуру бережёшь. Тебе надо, конечно, — Антон так быстро ущипнул его за живот, что Толя слишком поздно сообразил врезать Антону по плечу.

— Посмотрим, кто из нас во что к ноябрю превратится.

— Да без бэ.

— Как же это без бэ? Ты же Забэ.

Антон посмотрел на него сквозь щелочку фэйспалма.

— Бадибэг. Ваххабит смешнее шутил, может, пора ему возвращаться?

И то ли из-за этих дурацких случаев, то ли из-за излишней Антоновой тактильности, к которой Толя благосклонно относился, то ли от всего сразу чувств для него буквально в последние дни перед отъездом стало слишком много. Антон был постоянно рядом — в майке и штанах, в майке и шортах, иногда вообще просто в шортах, поэтому не пялиться на него, при всех убеждениях, не получалось. Толя ловил себя на том, что залипал на его чуть подкаченные руки, на широкую грудь. Хуже всего было, когда он заслушивался Антоновыми россказнями, и смотрел неотрывно на его лицо. Один раз Антон пощёлкал пальцами у него перед носом, заржал и спросил: “Чё, красивее в жизни не видал?”. — “Ну вот ты сказал, и я тебя сразу с пятым размером груди представил.” — “Дрочить будешь?”. — “Не, ты ж не 2д”, — кое-как отбился Толя.

Одним пятничным вечером они с Антоном сидели за компом (Антон в хозяйском кресле, Толик рядом, на гостевой табуретке икеевской) и смотрели какие-то тупые видосы на ютубе. Видосов Толик и не запомнил, крышак к тому моменту у него начал отъезжать уже плотно, и когда Антон над очередным видосом угорел настолько, что ткнулся носом куда-то Толику в плечо, тому поплохело буквально физически. Что-то такое, понял Толя ясно, он видел в сёдзе-аниме. Когда рисованное сердце вырывается из груди, потом резко втягивается обратно, зато из зрачков вылезают розовые огромные сердечки. И лепестки роз вокруг летают. И кровь из носа фонтаном. “Что, — остервенело сказал он себе, — что, Анатолий Семенов, хотите, чтобы семпай вас заметил? Чтобы прижался своим волосатым потным телом поближе? Чтобы волосатой лапой погладил вас по волосатой коленке? И захихикал так противно?”. Самоирония не помогала, легче не становилось. Скорее уж наоборот.

Ладно, если бы на собственные слова в груди ничего не ёкало и не отзывалось, но ведь и правда — хотелось. Толя весь вечер провёл в смятённых чувствах, дождался, пока Антон с Настей не легли спать, пока всё вокруг не затихло, и до него никому не стало дела. Толя думал изначально просто ополоснуться, может, попробовать обдать себя контрастным душем, чтобы точно попустило. Но когда понял, что в закрытой ванной он один, и его никто не будет отсюда выкуривать, все мысли невольно вернулись к Антону. Само собой представилось, как бы сегодня Антон не просто тыкался лицом ему в плечо, но и мазнул бы по нему губами — намеренно, не случайно. А ещё бы: схватил крепко за талию, дёрнул на себя и сказал бы больше не отодвигаться.

Член привстал только от этого, и Толик, обречённо вздохнув, стянул с себя всю одежду, оставил её кучей на полу и на негнущихся ногах забрался в душевую. Он включил едва тёплую воду, умылся и почувствовал себя только больше разморенным и уставшим. Твёрдый член ныл; Толя обхватил его ладонью, хотел попытаться подумать о чём-нибудь отвлечённом, но это было совершенно бесполезно. Вспомнилась рука Антона на собственной заднице, затем — как Антон прижимался сзади. Не составило труда представить, как бы он навалился всем своим тяжёлым телом, припечатал бы к стене и сильно стиснул бы Толю за живот. Толя и не заметил, как начал быстро двигать кулаком по члену, не слышал собственного тяжёлого дыхания. В мыслях мелькало, как бы Антон взял и укусил его за ухо, как бы щекотно притёрлась к коже его отросшая борода. Толя всхлипнул и кончил, представив, как бы хрипло выдохнул Антон ему на покусанное горящее ухо. 

Кое-как ополоснувшись, Толя, всё ещё ошарашенный, выбрался из душевой, вытерся. В ушах гудело, в горле отдавалось биение сердца, в голове было совершенно пусто. Не было даже сил попытаться подумать о том, что это было. Толя натянул только шорты, скинул остальные вещи в корзину и отправился сразу спать. Хорошо хоть, вырубило его сразу же, как он завалился на кровать. Ему ничего не снилось.

Проснулся Толя почти нормальным человеком — после дрочки в душе его странным образом попустило, и до отъезда он дотянул, не чувствуя себя ебнувшимся озабоченным пидорасом, который тянет свои склизкие тентакли к ни о чем не подозревающему другу. 

Следующие пара месяцев тоже прошли без рецидивов и соплей; как будто Толик что-то принял в себе, что-то серьезное и важное, и ком в груди у него немного рассосался — пусть и не до конца. В сентябре публика на Слове собралась благодарная; баттлить под биты было очень, очень кайфово и необычно — и Толя поставил себе мысленную галку на будущее. В эту сторону нужно будет поработать. Недаром легионеры, почуяв хайп и деньги так же тонко, как акулы чуют кровь, провели под биты ивент и, как Толя слышал, планировали запускать турнирку.

До ноября они с Антоном почти не ругались, а градус дури у того был в переписках всё-таки чуть меньше, чем когда он открывал рот и говорил вслух всё, что ему взбредёт. К ноябрю Антон начал отпускать бороду, и Толя без задней мысли сказал, что ему так заебись. Антон предложил Толе и самому попробовать обзавестись бородой, добавил: “На мужика станешь совсем похож. А то про десант твой только ты и знаешь, кто его видит. Себя надо хорошо показывать, Толь”. Вместе с этим Антон начал закидывать его фотками с модельными стрижками, скорее всего, тупо из гугла. Толя сначала не воспринял его всерьёз, а потом немного подумал и правда начал отращивать.


	3. Chapter 3

Непосредственно с ивента Толя запомнил только то, что было охуенно. Шутейки про инвалидов заходили в толпу на ура, собравшиеся человек сорок орали так, как будто зал был забит под завязку. Диззи, конечно, был не самым сильным соперником из тех, с кем Толя сталкивался за свою баттловую карьеру, но впечатление оставил о себе в целом все равно приятное, смеялся над Толиными шутками и совершенно на них не обиделся. После своего баттла Толик следил за остальными не слишком уж внимательно, бегая от сцены до звукаря, но общий уровень был крутой. И публика это оценила. В перерывах между баттлами нервный Антон при помощи Кирилла выталкивал всю толпу наружу, и в целом вел себя довольно агрессивно, улыбка нет-нет, да и освещала лицо, хищная и довольная, и взглядом за нее Толя постоянно цеплялся. К концу все замучились и выдохлись, были уже изрядно набравшиеся, и хотя на вписку к Антону их завалилось приличное количество, на ночь остались только Квид с Антоном Сектором, Андрей, Влад и Дима. Ваня почти сразу смылся домой к Саше, Колома — Антонов старый друг из цивила, которого тот пытался как раз вписать в околобаттловый движ — помахал им рукой около часа ночи.

Толя единственный не пил, но ему это совершенно не мешало участвовать в бессмысленных пьяных разговорах. Обсуждали, в основном, как же охуенно заебашили и как будут продолжать разъёбывать дальше, потом Квид начал рассказывать разной степени упоротости истории про московских. Антону они были совсем не интересны, Толя слушал вполуха, и Антон в итоге утянул его на кухню под предлогом немного пожевать. Кухня пока пустовала, на столе были раскиданы бумажки и пустые коробки из-под купленной еды. От пьяного Антона тет-а-тет было как-то неуютно, тревожно.

— Фига у них там в Москве бардак, конечно. При Горе такого не было, — неуклюже попытался сыронизировать Толя, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку. Антон смотрел рассеянно, но при этом прямо на него, и этого взгляда трезвому Толику очень хотелось бы избежать.

Антон отвлекся на подсхоший сыр косичку, потом снова поднял на Толю глаза, явно не собираясь его шутки поддерживать.

— Ты на меня весь вечер пялишься. Только что слюна изо рта не капает.

Толя заморозился, и в это секундное промедление Антон схватил его за жопу и дёрнул на себя. Толя закаменел всем телом, уставился на Антона — тот казался растерянным, будто бы не решил ещё, что ему дальше делать. Но держал так недвусмысленно крепко, что было немного больно. Толя отмер и пихнул его локтём, хотел вывернуться, — было бестолку.

— Мне кажется, ты перебрал маленько.

— И чё? — Антон крепче стиснул пальцы. — Ты скажи, если не хочешь. Но я тебе как бы не поверю, понимаешь?

Толя собирался выдавить, что не хочет, да и вообще ему не нравится, но язык не поворачивался. Недолгий страх от того, как резко Антон к нему прилепился, прошёл и сменился на вполне себе конкретное желание. Наглая Антонова хватка не раздражала, хоть и немного напрягала. Было бы честнее сказать, что от неё слабели ноги. Так что Толика хватило только на тихое и жалкое:

— Бля, ну не прям тут же, тут проходной двор.

— Ну да. — Антон кивнул и нахмурился, глянул вглубь коридора. — Тут хуйня.

Он сдвинул руку Толику на талию и потянул за собой — Толю, впрочем, и уговаривать не надо было. Антон первым втолкнул его в ванную, включил свет и закрыл за ними дверь на щеколду. В ванной было прохладно, а Толины щёки всё равно обдало жаром, он замялся, прихватил пальцами штанины и тут же отпустил, так и не придумал, куда деть руки.

— Ну? — Голос Антона не громким, но ощутимым эхо отбился от стен.

Толик прикинул, как их возню здесь сможет услышать любой, кто соберётся наведаться на кухню, и не придумал ничего лучше, чем закинуть пару шмоток из корзинки в стиралку.

— Нахуя это? — Антон сделал к Толе шаг, вжался в жопу бёдрами и опустил руки на поясницу. — Не хочешь, чтоб все узнали, что ты вафля? Давно мне отсосать хотел? — Он сунул руку под Толину футболку, задрал её, погладил по голому боку.

— Отсосать — нет, спасибо. — Толя захлопнул стиралку, включил её, даже не попытавшись найти порошок. — А подрочить можно.

Антон громко хмыкнул:

— Ну ты и сучка, Толь. Будешь моей сучкой, а?

— От кобелины слышу.

Толя развернулся к нему лицом — они оказались до того близко друг к другу, что Толя чувствовал горячее, несущее перегаром Антоново дыхание на губах. Целоваться что с пьяными, что с курящими ему не очень-то нравилось, но если бы Антон захотел, то Толя не стал бы ему отказывать. Он подался немного вперёд, тронул Антона за руки — крепкие, чуть липкие от пота, — но Антон этого будто бы не заметил.

— Ну? — повторил Антон, чуть наклонив голову. — Кого-чего ждём?

Его член упирался Толе в ляжку, стиралка как раз перестала набирать воду и загудела от работы. Толя облизал губы, покосился вниз. Антон в этот момент сбивчиво прошептал, какая же Толя сучка из сучек, кто бы мог подумать. На этот раз Толя пропустил мимо ушей — слушать это было так себе, но Антона, понятное дело, заткнуть было невозможно. Толя тронул его член сквозь джинсы, с нажимом погладил и затем взялся за ремень.

Вот сейчас, вдруг понял Толя, ему бы пригодился опыт с мужиками. Отчаянный голландский штурвал, который случился у него однажды во время службы, Толя не считал никогда, да и кончили они оба быстро, ничего толком и не сделав. Тут сделать что-то хотелось. Толе было одновременно и стремно, и нет — он видел, что Антон бухой в говнище и завтра очень вряд ли вспомнит что-то из того, что сейчас происходит. Виноватым себя Толя тоже не чувствовал — Антон полез сам, и трактовать его поведение как-то иначе было невозможно. 

— Че такой грустный, — прохрипел Антон ему на ухо, — хуй сосал невкусный?

— А ты сразу в детский сад мозгом телепортируешься, если тебя за член схватить? — машинально отбрил Толя. Антон обтирался об него уж как-то слишком неудобно, так что Толя ухватил его за отсутствующую талию и посадил на стиралку.

Было секундным делом спустить Антону (тот не мешал, но с очевидным интересом наблюдал) джинсы на бёдра, сдвинуть трусы и вытянуть наружу член. Несмотря на то, сколько Антон выжрал, член стоял прямо, жался к животу.

— Моей сучке нравится? — Антон спросил без улыбки и положил ладонь Толе на руку, провёл по ней против шерсти. — Давай, чё стесняться. Все свои.

— Завали уже, пожалуйста, — сказал Толя и взял его за член.

— А то что? — Антон только спросил, как затем охнул: — Бля, ну не на сухую же, — он стиснул Толю за запястье. — Может, пососёшь всё-таки, Толь?

— Да иди ты нахуй, — без особой злобы отозвался Толя, схаркнул на ладонь и обхватил член. — Я не сосу на первом свидании.

— Я думал, ты сучка. А ты прямо… — Антон выдохнул. — Институтка. Стеснительная шлюшка.

— Шлюшка щас свалит отсюда и оставит тебя с членом наголо, если ты не заткнешься. Потому что ты ей не заплатил.

Антон явно не вдуплял, что Толя говорит, но общий месседж вроде понял и притих.

Так и правда пошло лучше, член легко скользил в сжатом кулаке — твёрдый и толстый, его было приятно трогать, и Толя бездумно закусил губу, быстро двигая рукой. Антон больше не приёбывался, и было охуенно слушать его тяжёлое сбитое дыхание, пока он всё равно не начал бормотать, какая из Толи отличная сучка, исключительно его-его, Антонова. Толя опёрся свободной рукой на дребезжащую стиралку, наклонил голову и, приоткрыв рот, сдавленно простонал. Но Антону было совершенно без разницы. Он всё бормотал, ёрзал жопой по стиралке, пытаясь толкаться в кулак. Толе хотелось подрочить и себе — член натягивал шорты и мешался, хотелось хотя бы потереться об Антона.

— Бля, подожди-ка, — Антон напряг на его руке пальцы. — Да стой ты. Давай малость по-другому. Херовина эта дрожит, сидишь, блядь, как тёлка на вибраторе.

Антон соскочил со стиралки, привалился к ней и притянул Толика к себе за жопу.

— Хорошо, что стиралку в зад не запихаешь, — прыснул Толя, не прекращая дрочить Антону, хотя рука с непривычки уже начинала затекать. Он понадеялся, что с утра она не будет болеть.

— Да я б тебе сам её… блядь.

Антон коротко и негромко простонал и наконец спустил Толику в ладонь. Толя протянул руку и вытер о полотенце. Антон стоял, разморенный, и ноги его явно не держали, и не смотря на всю хуету, что он тут сейчас нес, Толю накрыло волной нежности пополам с возбуждением. Он потянулся к Антону, не понимая, чего ему хочется сейчас от него, наверное, все-таки поцеловать, но тот отпихнул его локтем, улыбаясь.

— Ты чо, Толь. Правда пидор, что ли?

— Не понял.

— Ну… одно дело… — Антон пьяно зевнул, — одно дело помочь товарищу, когда его женщина в отъезде. Но сосаться. Это перебор.

Пососаться сейчас совершенно точно не казалось Толе перебором, но не спорить же с Антоном. Последнее, чего ему сейчас хотелось, так это о пидорстве разговоры вести.

— Сделаю вид, что это ты меня щас поблагодарил. За помощь.

Антон медленно, в развалочку, двинул к двери. Благодарить он Толю явно не собирался, и слава богу. 

Дрочить себе в той же ванной, где он только что хватал за член Забэ, показалось Толе странным, так что он пошел в сортир. Кончил он быстро, за пару резких движений рукой, и удовлетворения не ощутил никакого.

Антон, наверное, уже грохнулся спать. Хорошо если член в штаны заправил. Впрочем, Толику было как-то похуй. Он вытер руку туалетной бумагой и решил, что осмыслять произошедшее будет как-нибудь потом.

Общаться с Антоном после произошедшего не то чтобы совсем не хотелось, но явно стало сложнее. Он так и не понял, был ли Антон настолько пьян, что к утру ничего не вспомнил, но так или иначе — произошедшее ни один из них другому не припоминал. Толя утерся. Он подумал уже, что щас из него на волне пиздодрамы (хуедрамы?) и лирика на альбом попрет, но наоборот, творческий клапан на музло был плотно запаян, так что он сосредоточился на баттлах. Текст на Белькина шел через пень-колоду, но Толя знал, что к баттлу он сможет вылизать его до блеска, отточит и шуточки, и серьезку, и подачу. Важно было не забывать, нахуя он так старается. Не ради толпы и не ради одобрения Антона — ради собственной марки качества.

Толик Антону и сам толком не писал, и не ждал от него того же. Увеличить дистанцию — это казалось самым естественным.

Зимой, пока Толя делал вид, что у него всё в порядке, Забэ успел психануть и слиться с Фрешблада, а РБЛ — потерять одного из спонсоров. Списываться и узнавать, че там как, было непросто, но Толя поймал себя на мысли, что перестать за Антона беспокоиться так просто не может. На его сообщение Антон ответил видеовызовом, и вот тут волноваться Толя начал с удвоенной силой — лицо у Антона было одновременно опухшим и отощавшим, и в целом выглядел он очень так себе. “Приболел тут, — сказал он, потирая глаза. — Сижу дома, лечусь чем могу, гоняю Ваньку за лекарствами”. — “А Настя? — Пауза. — Вы хоть не расстались?” — “Тьфу, типун тебе на ебало. Настя в отпуск поехала. На море. В Крым, раз он наш теперь”. — “Зимой на море, тут она экстремалка. А ты че не поехал?” — “Да дела тут у меня, сам понимаешь. Ну и не хотелось. А теперь сижу тут дома, болею, пока от нас спонсоры бегут. Не нравится им, что профита от нас никакого. Просмотры, говорят, маленькие. Ничо, щас все разбегутся, и закрою площадку нахер”. — “Это ты решил так Генерала обрадовать?”. Планировалось шуткой, но прозвучало неуклюже, и Забэ посмотрел на него как-то очень сложносочиненно — так, что Толик примолк. Добавил еще быстро что-то про то, что Антон вот скоро поправится, скорее всего у него просто простуда, они проведут охуенный четвертьфинал, и спонсоры одумаются, и народ набежит. Антон чуть взбодрился из смурного своего состояния, плечи подрасправил. “Спасибо. Вот вроде ничо нового ты мне щас не сказал, а все равно подотпустило. Что бы я делал без тебя”. Дрочил бы себе сам тогда в ванной, хотел ответить ему Толя, но прикусил язык. “Обращайся”.

Работы на студии толком не было, так что Толя мог днями то корпеть над текстом, то отвлекаться на просмотр Гандам Вингз, до которого у него уже пару лет не могли дойти руки. От соплежуйства отвлекало на отлично, пусть и в результате его будни смазывались в какой-то бесконечный выходной, без обязанностей и четких дедлайнов, и выстроенный было режим дня посыпался до совиного — за первым раундом на Белькина он стал засиживаться до семи утра, вставал в три дня, заваривал кофе и херачил дальше.

Когда созванивались в начале января — без видео, у Антона сломалась вебка, а в конфе еще не собралось денег на новую — вышла какая-то дичь; Толя изначально хотел обсудить третий фрешблад и похвалить Антона за то, что тот между хайпом и своим проектом выбрал последнее, но в середине разговора заметил, что Антон дышит как-то странно и говорит со всхлипами, и на болезнь это не было похоже, пусть Антон и не выздоровел, и игнорировать не получалось совершенно, и Толя резко остановился посреди реплики и спросил, чем там Антон занят, пока они говорят. “А ты не замолкай, — ответил Антон. — Так хорошо же… всё было. Ты продолжай”. И Толя продолжил. Как завороженный, он говорил, как же Антон правильно поступил, и что у проекта охуительное будущее, и Антон на том конце провода уже всхлипывал и постанывал, и Толе было опять пиздец странно — в том числе и от того, насколько обыденно это всё происходило, и от того, как они оба еще пытались делать вид, что просто говорят о баттлах. Толя возбудился тоже, и, лихорадочно расстегнув штаны и стянув трусы, быстро кончил, с коротким стоном — “Антон”. Забэ к тому моменту уже, кажется, пришел в себя и лениво спросил: “Это ты там на Бамбл Бизи подрочил, я надеюсь?” — “На Хайда, ты что. Бизи слишком сладкий”. — “Тогда надо было на Сектора. — Антон хрипло рассмеялся. — С тобой всегда приятно говорить, Толь. У тебя такой голос…” — “Какой?” — “Красивый. Особенно когда стонешь”. — “Как-то это по-пидорски звучит”. — “Не так по-пидорски, как твои треки. Слушай, че-то рубит меня. — Зевок. — До созвона? И с днем рождения, кстати”. — “До созвона. Спасибо, кстати”. Толя положил трубку и понял, что в очередной раз нихуя не понял. 

Хотелось, конечно, и дальше позволять себе роскошь не думать о происходящем — но, кажется, все-таки произошедшее осенью в ванной было не одноразовой акцией. При том, что Забэ явно как-то особо романтически к нему не относился, ноу хомо, бро, и Толю это расстраивало, конечно — но почему бы, решил он, не расслабиться? Лови момент, лучше синица в руках, вот это вот всё. В конце концов, сексом дружбу не испортишь, ведь так? 

Через призму этой мысли с Антоном было проще разговаривать, проще было и принять происходившее. Ну случилось так, что их дружба стала несколько интимнее, — ничего странного или страшного, если их обоих всё устраивает. Толя считал, что его всё устраивало тоже. Временами его подгрызала беспокойная нервирующая мысль о том, что эта нелепая дрочка — нихуя не нормально, но он гнал её из головы так же быстро, как она появлялась.


	4. Chapter 4

Он приехал на пару дней раньше февральского ивента. Антон сам позвал, мол, чтобы Толя успел хорошенько отдохнуть перед баттлом, как всегда вписал его, казалось, даже по-настоящему соскучился. От души обнял Толика на пороге, похлопал его по спине, сам провёл в комнату. Улыбался ему так располагающе, что невольно чуть что-то шевелилось в груди. Будто бы Толю здесь и правда заждались.

— Я менял берега и зоны, — поприветствовал квартиру Толя. — Воевал, как Тристан и Изольда.

— Уважать тебя я не изволю, — отозвался Забэ. — У тебя ж мать живая. Несолидно это.

Толя не сразу заметил, что Насти не было дома, со смешком спросил:

— Чего-то давненько Настю у тебя не видел. Она тебя там точно не бросила? Или боишься раскрывать факты?

— Да боюсь пиздец. Ладно, Толь, только тебе и только на ушко: короче, Настя была моей бородой, пока я свою собственную не отрастил, — Антон сидел в это время за компьютером, но тут развернулся лицом к Толе. — Не шути так. У нас с ней всё серьёзно вообще-то.

Антон звучал тяжело и бескомпромиссно, и от его тона Толя стушевался.

— Да ладно, ладно тебе, начинаешь сразу. Это твоя личная жизнь. Не то чтобы мне было дело.

— Ну вот и хорошо.

Это был единственный несколько обидный момент за весь вечер, но Толя давно научился не обращать внимания на такие мелочи. Иначе бы он не продружил с Антоном и месяца. Пока он раскладывал сумку и устраивался после дороги, Антон всё косился на него, но говорил только про ивент. Долго и весело ругался из-за Прайма, у которого опять умерла мать, говорил про Аббу, не отказавшегося баттлить, про Волки, согласившегося пофристайлить. За всеми этими разговорами Толю радовало только одно — проект продолжал держаться на плаву, хотя с ним произошло уже достаточно херни за достаточно короткое время. Проблем было много, они умудрялись выруливать из всего.

Антон успел выпить бутылку пива, включил компьютер, но просидел за ним недолго и опять прицепился к Толе. Не то чтобы Толя не был таким событиям рад.

— Знаешь, — сказал тогда Антон, потянувшись. — Чёт я реально по тебе соскучился.

— Раньше за тобой такого не наблюдалось.

— Да ну. Городишь, тоже мне.

Антон поднялся со стула, пересел к Толе на кровать. Было неловко, потому что Толя не понимал, чего, собственно, Антону от него надо. Его слишком близкое присутствие напрягало, одно дело было обниматься с пьяным Антоном на вокзале и потом трястись с ним в забитой друзьями машине, другое — сидеть с ним бедро к бедру на расстеленной кровати.

— Так чё ты? — спросил Толя, покосился на него.

— Ты как добрался вот не рассказал, — Антон как ни в чём не бывало положил руку ему на плечи.

— Как это не рассказал. Я менял берега и зоны...

Толя немного напрягся сначала, косо улыбнулся. Антон же ненавязчиво поглаживал его по плечам.

— Ну, чё ты весь зажался. Чё я такого уже делаю? — он понизил голос, так что в нём появились эти дребезжащие низкие нотки, которые моментально отбивались возбуждением по всему Толиному телу.

— Да хуй знает, что ты делаешь. Антон, ты что делаешь? — Толя шевельнул плечом, и это стало поводом для Антона сдвинуть руку чуть ниже, на спину.

Ещё можно было сбежать — это Толя хорошо осознал, но он и не подумал воспользоваться возможностью. Антону, значит ведь, хотелось чего-нибудь обжимательного с ним, тискательного. А Толя — Толя был совершенно не против. Если Антон и ждал от него каких-то слов, то сказать об этом вслух было невозможно. Не понятно, что нужно было сделать, как себя повести. Оба прошлые раза думать особо не приходилось, обстановка была спонтанная, напрягающая. Теперь же, когда они оказались вдвоём на кровати, Толя понимал, что им некуда спешить. Что, может, именно в этот раз всё получится так, как оно должно быть.

— А что, собственно? 

Толя повернул к нему голову, чтобы оказаться совсем-совсем рядом с Антоновым лицом. Антон его рассматривал, ладонь его плавно и уверенно скользнула с места между лопаток на поясницу и затем — на жопу.

— Трогаешь меня?

Тянуло нелепо улыбаться от смущения, и Толя зажевал нижнюю губу, чтобы себя не выдать.

— Ну да. Раздеть тебя надо, Толь, жарко сегодня. Видишь, как натопили к твоему приезду.

Толя подумал, что Антон сейчас сведёт всё это к тупой шутке, поржёт над ним, но он остался серьёзен. Скинув футболку, Толя тяжело вздохнул, почувствовал себя голым и беззащитным, хотя на нём ещё оставались шорты. Антон не сводил с него глаз, на лице у него не было ни намёка на улыбку. Он тронул пальцами голую Толину спину, и Толя невольно вздрогнул — кожа была горячая, немного грубая. Ощущение Антоновых пальцев на себе было настолько, как оказалось, желанным и непривычным, что у него напрягся член.

— Скажи, жарко? — Антон подвинулся к нему чуть ближе, сунул руку под шорты, смял задницу, и Толя посчитал, что теперь-то можно будет раздвинуть ноги пошире и не скрывать то, что у него встал.

— Ага, — хрипло отозвался Толя. — Прям палит.

Он сам спустил с себя шорты, Антону даже говорить ничего не пришлось. Твёрдый член покачнулся, прижался к животу, и Толя тихо и зажато простонал, оставшись совсем уязвимым перед Антоном. Думать о происходящем не получилось бы сейчас даже при желании — в ушах отдавалось, как лупилось собственное сердце, ноги, несмотря на то, что Толя сидел, ослабли.

Антон задумчиво лапал его жопу, рассматривал что-то на Толином лице, положил другую руку на бедро и поглаживал. Толя дышал открытым ртом, думал, что ещё совсем чуть-чуть, и он попросит Антона потрогать себя. Просить на самом деле было немного боязно, потому что казалось, что если Толя начнёт на Антона давить, то тогда он точно взъестся, смоется торчать в конфе и бухать, скажет, что Толя ведёт себя по-пидорски.

— Какой же ты… отзывчивый-то прям, — пробормотал Антон и сдвинул руку с бедра Толе на член.

Он взял его крепко, без промедления, сильно сжал на стволе пальцы, и Толя сдавленно охнул, прикрыл глаза.

— Не, давай-ка ты на меня будешь смотреть.

— Заводишься? — не выдержал и огрызнулся Толя, но взгляд на Антона всё равно поднял.

— Толь, — Антон медленно задвигал по члену кулаком. — Ты хайло-то прикрой. Тебе не идёт сейчас.

Антон дрочил ему в одном размеренном темпе, не трогал яйца, не уделял особого внимания головке, но не прекращал щупать жопу. Всё Толино внимание невольно концентрировалось на его грубой властной хватке, и Толя громко застонал, представив, как бы Антон захотел его выебать. Дальше его мысли не зашли, но и этого короткого ощущения хватило, чтобы Толик окончательно поплыл.

Он всё ещё дышал открытым ртом, часто облизывал губы и теперь смотрел то Антону в глаза, то на его рот, надеялся, что Антон расщедрится на поцелуи. Антон был близко, его дыхание касалось Толиной щеки, но он ничего не предпринимал. Толя закусил губы, чувствовал, как они уже распухли, как в них зудело от желания целоваться. Может, и не только целоваться. Может, если бы Антон захотел, то Толя отважился бы и на что-то большее.

— Толь, ты без дела собрался сидеть? Один балдеть собираешься, м? — поинтересовался Антон. — Мы так разве договаривались?

Толя не сразу сообразил, что от него хотели, а затем сам тронул Антона между ног — стояло у него уже основательно. 

— Нравлюсь так аж, — нервно хмыкнул Толя.

— Я б на твоём месте не обольщался.

Он ловко расстегнул джинсы, вытянул наружу член, задвигал по нему рукой.

Толю хватало только на то, чтобы загнанно стонать на одной ноте. Антон что-то побурчал про то, что Толик сегодня без энтузиазма и задоринки, посмеялся с того, как мало Толику надо, чтобы его так сильно развезло. А потом дёрнул на себя за жопу, и Толик сорвался на полустоне, всхлипнул позорное “Анто-он” и кончил ему в ладонь. Хотелось прижаться лбом Антону в покатое плечо, приластиться об него, но Толя понимал, что Антон таким раскладам не обрадуется, поэтому он продолжил ему дрочить. 

— Толь, а постонать? — со смешком спросил у него Антон, нагло провёл запачканной ладонью по ляжке. Почему-то даже это показалось Толе горячим, а не унизительным. 

Стонать вот так уже, исключительно для Антона, было слишком стыдно. Толя вяло отбился:

— А не пососать тебе?

— Ну можешь, если тянет. Тянет же, Толь?

Антон вытер остатки спермы ему о ляжку, коснулся Толиного предплечья и провёл ладонью вверх до шеи, оставил руку на ней. Большим пальцем надавил Толе под подбородком, и тогда Толя всё-таки не удержался от беспомощного стона, глядя Антону прямо в глаза.

— Вот умница. Можешь же, если постараешься.

Толя облизал губы, снова застонал — этого хватило Антону, чтобы спустить. Он отдышался за пару секунд, заправил член обратно в джинсы, потянулся и поднялся с кровати, чтобы вытереть руки о какую-то нестиранную футболку. Толе стало неуютно от того, что он остался перед Антоном совсем голый.

— Посмотрим, может, чего? Может, и стримчик подпилим, — сказал Антон, будто бы ничего и не было. Только его голос всё ещё немного хрипел. — Соберём тебе на билетик обратно.

— Да я бы лучше без стримчика.

Толя поднял свою одежду, почему-то потянуло ей прикрыться, и в таком виде он отправился в ванную, чтобы ополоснуться.

— Как скажешь, — крикнул Антон ему в спину. — Домой на велосипеде поедешь.

Звучал он весело и, кажется, всё было в порядке. Антону всё нравилось, Толе тоже вполне себе понравилось произошедшее — ноги дрожали, сердце беспокойно лупилось. Всё было хорошо — Толя вклинил себе эту мысль и собирался остаться с ней хотя бы на эту ночь.

— Ты раздевайся-то почаще, — заявил ему Антон, когда Толя выгреб из ванной в одних шортах. — Потому что одеваешься ты… сам знаешь.

— Гречка, серьезно? — приподнял брови Толя. На подъебы про шмот он не реагировал уже давно, и не смеялся, и не раздражался.

— Ты что, только в музыке две тыщи седьмого разбираешься? Это ж Бледный.

— Главное, я знаю, что Гоша Рубчинский самый модный. И его клевые стильные луки должен увидеть весь свет.

— Это ты так про себя тоже думаешь? — хохотнул Антон.

Толя отмахнулся.

На следующий день был четвертьфинал; Толя был уверен в себе и своем тексте, а Сектор — нет, уже начали запускать народ в зал, а тот все ходил от гримерки до туалета и зубрил, не обращая внимания ни на что вообще; в закутке за барной стойкой Ваня громко орал что-то прямо в ухо Аббалбиску, а тот расплывался в бессмысленной улыбке, явно в восторге от того, что его позвали к себе тусить враги Генерала. На своем баттле в итоге они оторвались по полной, было и смешно, и стыдно, и как бы Толя ни относился к Аббе, но его бенефис был роскошен, да и Ваня выдал шикарный грайм-куплет и ворох забористых шуток. Белькин… Белькин, не подготовив шпаргалку, забыл к чертовой матери весь второй раунд и просто стоял и тупил. С одной стороны Толю порадовала победа, за которую было не стыдно, но с другой — подобный уровень подготовки соперника расстраивал, хотелось равной ставки, на респекте. Вот как было бы с Антоном Сектором, если бы в полуфинал прошел он, а не Артист.

— Артист, блядь, серьезно? — возмущался Толя ночью, когда все уже разбрелись, и только Сектор похрапывал на раскладушке. — Это же худший баттлер сезона. Лучше бы прошел Диззи. Сразу в финал. 

— Думаю, если бы Диззи мог куда-нибудь пройти, — ухмыльнулся Антон, — он бы давно встал и прошел. А если серьезно. Худший не худший, но Сектор сделал плохо. Объективно. Это проеб. 

— Ты судишь по конкретному баттлу, но нельзя же не думать, что дальше. Сектор сделал плохо, но может потом сделать лучше. Артист делал хуету и будет делать. 

— Толя. — Антон пощелкал пальцами у него перед носом. — Сектор хуево сделал. Совсем. Это уровень первого сезона Краснодара. 

В итоге Антон вывернул к тому, что Толе бы не следовало расслабляться, раз ему достался Артист, а не Сектор, и предложил порадоваться за выверты судьбы и Секторовской памяти, а то так, глядишь с Сектором бы в полуфинале Толя бы и вылетел. Слушать это было как-то так себе — после Антоновских разливаний на тему того, что Толя тут главный претендент на победу, и вообще еще в зале народ шутил, что Антон слил Сектора, чтобы сезон взял либо Пиэм, либо Толя.

— Сектор объективно... 

— Что? Сильнее меня? Ты это мне щас впарить пытаешься? 

— Он делает смешно. Его интересно слушать.

— Хочешь сказать, меня слушать скучно? Ты нахера меня в сезон звал тогда вообще? — Толя выдохнул резко. Хотелось орать. — Сидел бы я дома у себя и монтировал видосы. И ты бы бабла сэкономил на моих перелетах. И я бы бабла на баттле с Отриксом заработал. Все в плюсе!

— Толя. Я не говорю, что ты баттловик херовый. Но у тебя на разбор все-таки идет упор, это на любителя. 

Где-то тут Толя хлопнул дверью, прихватив с собой сумку — до самолета оставалось не так уж и много, можно и в аэропорту поторчать. Тренькнул чат вк. “Детский сад, Толь. Давай вот не разводить обид”. Стало и правда как-то стыдно, что вспылил на пустом месте, Толя коротко отписал “извини, бомбануло”. Подумал и добавил: “Ебано будет текст писать, Артист же вообще не о чем”. Ответ пришел скоро: “Может и ебано, но ты разъебешь”. Ну охуеть.

На Артиста текст писался вяло и натужно, отчего к нему едва ли появлялось желание возвращаться, а Антон вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало, словно они и не ругались. Они чаще списывались, буквально каждый день, — Антон писал сам. И Толя быстрее, чем бы ему хотелось, оттаял и заглушил в себе злость из-за разговора. Правда, ощутимая обида на то, что Антон считал Сектора баттлером лучше Толи, всё ещё ныла в груди. Даже если Антон и не это имел в виду, и на самом деле только подчёркивал, что они одинаково сильны, и Толе бы пришлось непросто, — это всё равно задевало.

Антон писал не только затем, чтобы рассказать о делах своих и проекта, но и чтобы поинтересоваться, как поживает сам Толик, как у него текст на полуфинал; один раз спросил даже, как там мама. Толю грело его внимание, он разворачивал такие диалоги дальше и дальше, и Антон с ним делился, как проводил прошлый вечер с Настей, как она продула ему в Мортал Комбат, как она расщедрилась впервые за неделю на минет. Последнее было пиздецки странно, но если Антон так доверял ему, что делился личными проблемами — почему бы и нет. “Круто”, — отписал тогда Толя. Что еще сказать, он не знал, изнутри грызла обида, девушки у него сейчас и не было, и как-то вообще не хотелось. Хотелось дописать уже текст на Артиста. И допилить “Аэростат” — Саша уже пару раз раздраженно спрашивал, где припев. Куплет ему Толя скинул еще три недели назад, но верная нота в припеве все не нащупывалась, а недоделанный вариант скидывать не хотелось. Саша напоминал, что через неделю им снимать клип, а как снимать клип, когда трек не готов? “Будем просто скакать по лесу и читать мой куплет шесть часов? Ты поэтому у меня так фит выпрашивал?” Припомнил и то, что изначально они должны были выпустить трек в феврале, “а такими темпами успеем только к июню” — в итоге трек закончили накануне съемок, свести нормально решили уже потом. 

Итак, Толя стоял по колено в снегу посреди леса, когда получил сообщение. В сообщении обнаружилось фото. На фото Антон с Кириллом в обнимочку махали в камеру, сзади по дивану растекался Аббалбиск. “Это что?” — “С фанатами вот встретились. Кирилл тебе привет передает” — “Опять нажрались что ли?” — Спрашиваем про бухло, вопрос, что забыл Абба на фанвстрече их проекта — в уме. — “Как стеклышко. Тут вот фанаты сообщают, что именно Дип делает РБЛ Ребелом. Чтобы ты знал”. Пауза. “А вот твой главный фанат”. К последнему сообщению крепилась фотка раскрасневшегося полуголого Аббы, на выбритой груди красовалось помадой написанное ДЕЕП ЕКС СЕНСЕ и сердечко вокруг соска. Толя вздрогнул, отписал коротко “Ай донт спик голландиш”, после чего вырубил экран и запихнул телефон поглубже в карман куртки. И отчаянно понадеялся вдруг, что Забэ там по пьяни еще никому про них ничего не растрепал — хотя, если быть честным, “про них” рассказывать было нечего, а вот про то что Толя пидор и может по трезвяку дрочить товарищам… не хотелось думать об Антоне так, но тревога уже ворошилась в кишках. Толя помотал головой и поперся по сугробам обратно к Саше и оператору. Нахер отвлекаться, работать надо. В конце концов, оператор тусил с ними не за спасибо.


	5. Chapter 5

К середине марта текст на полуфинал был готов полностью, и Толя решил: время заняться альбомом. Вместо этого набросалась какая-то ебанутая лирика любовная, и проще было сразу раздеться публично, чем пихать эти потроха в альбом. Так что Толя занялся полировкой раундов на Артиста — благо с опытом репетиция подачи занимала все меньше времени. Вечерами думалось странное, Толя не мог не вспоминать, как в феврале Антон наваливался на него, лапал за ляжки, дрочил — и так откровенно его хотел, что даже месяц спустя Толю это все еще волновало. Стадия принятия никак не наступала, как Толя и не пытался этого от себя добиться — всё равно что-то поднывало внутри, было тошно от себя, особенно когда он по полчаса пялился в диалог с Антоном в вк и ничего ему не отвечал. Пока однажды в чате не всплыло сообщение: 

“Артист, по ходу, сливается”

Тут уж игнорировать не вышло. Толя сел, резко выпрямившись.

“Чего блядь?”

“Ивент переносить будем по ходу. ХЗ. Говорит, заболел.  
Ну я думаю, он взбесился, что я оргство у него перехватил окончательно. Решил малину попортить. Мудила”

“Извини, конечно, ну перенесем мы ивент и что. Надо же мне с кем-то баттлить. Заново блядь текст писать. На кого? Ебанешь досрочный финал с Пиэмом?   
Или выйду и зачитаю текст в пустоту?   
Или Аббу позовем пофристайлить ??”

“Ты чего психуешь на пустом месте? Это в любом случае моя проблема, а не твоя  
Ебал я твои истерики еще выслушивать сейчас”

Пауза.

“Вообще думаю, Сектора вернем”

Толе захотелось швырнуть телефон в стену. Денег на ремонт, впрочем, не было, так что он просто скрипнул зубами. Ага. Сектора вернуть. Надо же, вот это поворот, Сектор в полуфинале. А ведь можно было так сразу. Иррациональная злость поднималась, кипела, подступала к горлу, и Толя решил, что лучше пожалуй он сейчас уберет телефон подальше, чтобы не написать чего-то не того. Ограничился нейтральным:

“Ок, жду твоего решения”

К следующему вечеру всё относительно определилось: Сектор был согласен. Антон и сам понимал, что ни Толя, ни Сектор за неделю ничего толком не смогут написать, поэтому полуфинал единогласно оттянули на месяц, а закрывать финансовую дыру Антон задумал ивентом. Компания на него в итоге собралась по большей части из своих: Антон, не без участия Волки (и, скорее всего, Аббалбиска), привлёк к ним Лёшку Харрисона, Толя написал Бояре — тот был только рад приехать и посветить ебалом, Антон не пришел в восторг, тем более, что новый ник Бояры еще не успел примелькаться — но выбора у него особо не было. Потом подгреблись и Волки с Коломой — Ваня пошутил, а Колома согласился. 

Толя в Питер не ехал. В казне денег на его разъезды уже не осталось, а сам он был на мели, если не сказать, что совсем без копейки — да и зачем, собственно говоря, пожелания по съемке он мог отписать Кириллу и из дома. Вовлечённость Толи в ивент закончилась на Бояре — больше с него Антон ничего не спрашивал, отправил писать текст на Сектора и сказал, что Толе бы поднапрячься, а не расслабляться, чтобы не проебаться и опозориться. А с организационными делами они разберутся как-нибудь сами. 

Все были заняты ивентом, и как-то от нехуй делать, слово за слово, Толя обратно законтачился с Волки. Ваня запросто шёл на контакт, разговаривать с ним было интересно и легко, и он всегда выкраивал на Толю минутку, даром, что пахал сам аж на трёх работах — и едва ли жаловался, что ему трудно. Было понятно, конечно, что заёбывался он кошмарно, спал иногда по 3-4 часа. Но при этом — постоянно сам ему писал, кидал подборки треков, рекал новые альбомы, предлагал записать ещё один фит. Идея про фит была отличной, и они запланировали обязательно перетереть насчёт неё подробнее, когда Ваня чуть разгрузится. 

В день ивента Толя не делал ровным счётом ничего. Продрых до обеда и остаток дня просычевал в доме, заглянул только в общий чат, хотел пожелать всем удачи. Последнее внятное сообщение было от Антона: “Всё, прячьте от Харрисона свои киски”, после него шли только поросячьи стикеры Коломойского. Толя думал было написать “Ты свою уже спрятал, что ли?”, но решил, что это недостаточно остроумно.

По Антону Толя соскучился. Тоска эта была какая-то постоянная и надоедливая — Толя цеплял ту же майку, в которой был у Антона в квартире, и сразу буквально ощущал горячее дыхание Антона на щеке, то, как сохли нецелованные губы. Вспоминал, как остался перед Антоном голым, какими жаркими и жадными ощущались его руки на теле. Даже чай наворачивал дурацких ассоциаций. Он смотрел, как поднимается парок от маминого чайника с уебищными розочками, но видел вместо него кружку уебищного гринфилда и слышал уебищные Антоновы шутки. Невольно в голову лезли мысли, как бы Антон распоясался, окажись он у Толи дома. Как бы приставал к нему, не стесняясь матери, как бы говорил, что Толя — мамуленькин сына, что за ним нужен глаз да глаз. Толя иногда зависал и задумывался, потом испытывал отвращение к собственной фантазии, которая подбрасывала ему вот такое. Отвращение к самому Антону никогда не появлялось. Будь деньги, Толя и рад был бы к нему поехать, поторчать пару дней в его квартире, переждать, пока закончится вписка всех и вся, и остаться с Антоном наедине. Присутствие Насти его едва ли смущало. Наверное, зря.

Но это — в идеальном мире, где между ними всё было яснее.

Ближе к ночи Толя открыл было чат вк, ответить Антону — тот уже успел поделиться, что ивент прошел вроде как норм, Колома с Ваней отожгли — как увидел сообщение от Вани: 

“Прикинь, к нам сегодня Чейни с Берсерком приперлись” 

Толя охуел. 

“Что, прям билеты купили? За харрисона пришли поболеть?”

“Да не, просто бухие в жопу вокруг клуба шатались. Антон вылез с ними пообщаться, хуй знает успешно ли”

“Пиздец диверсанты”

Толе, конечно, резко стало интересно, что же Антон думает по этому поводу и о чем он там с ними говорил, но сам Антон делал вид, что ничего интереснее Ваньки с битой и Харрисона с фристайлом за вечер не произошло — и Толя решил не настаивать. Хотя вопрос, конечно, какого хера вообще там забыл генерал легиона и какие козни там он строит. Но, видимо, это у Толи земля в иллюминаторе, а на самом деле ничего интересного там и не было. Какие-то ебанутые генеральские предприятия по пьяни — ну, алкоголь никого до добра не доводит, это Толя знал твердо. И по собственному опыту, и по опыту окружающих.

Потом они наконец дропнули Аэростат, разом и трек, и клип, и Толя не то чтобы ждал шквала восторгов, но — на самом деле, ждал. Еще полгода назад, когда Саша дал ему послушать свою демку, Толя запал на этот бит, как другие мужики, наверное, западают на тачки, и решил, что сделает на него свой лучший трек. Бит идеально подходил под его вокал — Толя это знал. Саша отказался перепродавать бит, и Толя согласился на фит, но все равно думал: будет бомба. Нельзя не понимать, насколько это круто, у всех же есть уши. В итоге же самый положительный отзыв прилетел от Вани (“пиздатейший бит, пиздатейший парт у тебя, хук просто отвал башки”), большая часть знакомых релиз, как обычно, проигнорировала, а Антон спустя пару дней отписал ему, что всё, конечно, неплохо, западный уровень, но он не понимает, почему Толя до сих пор фитует с долбоебами, у которых интонация плывет даже в одной строчке. Потом потихоньку посыпались комментарии под клипом, но полноценно порадоваться уже не получилось. Толя ждал большего. Намного. Про сам клип никто вообще ничего не сказал, хотя тот и влетел им в копеечку. 

Толя от всего этого так расстроился и разозлился разом, что послал всех нахер, отрубил телефон, заблочил себе соцсети и за двое суток полностью написал текст на Сектора, закинул его на дальнюю полку, решив заучить ближе к маю, и засел пересводить Морскую болезнь — как-то на фоне Аэростата вдруг стало понятно, что сводить можно лучше (особенно если сравнивать, например, со свежевышедшим Восходом), так, глядишь, у его студии и заказы пойдут. С треком он провозился так долго, что заниматься альбомом в апреле толком и не получилось, но зато и на соплежевания времени не оставалось — Толя понимал, что скоро уже снова увидит Антона, времени не оставалось, и от мыслей о скорой встрече мгновенно появлялись неотложные дела, и еще, и только так можно было игнорить баттл между горячечным желанием лицезреть Антона немедленно и смутными позывами не видеть его, нахуй, больше никогда. Но даже при всем при этом он не впахивал так, как впахивал Ваня. С учетом всех сублимаций, это был бы откровенный перебор.

В Питер он решил прилететь пораньше, к началу недели. Антон, конечно, пошутил, что Толя жить без него не может, так предан родной площадке. Было немного стрёмно от того, что, кажется, Антон прикидывал, что, кажется, Антон просек Толину до него слабость. Стрёмно-то было, но делать с этим Толя ничего не собирался. Билеты были на руках, сидеть дома не находилось уже никаких сил. Его встретили как всегда. Дверь на этот раз открыла Настя, весело сказала: "Мы думали, ты уже всё, тю-тю". Пока Толя разувался, нарисовался Антон в чёрной алкахе. Поравнялся с Настей, чмокнул её в щёку и сказал: "И ты тю-тю, и деньги наши тю-тю, вдруг ты решил, что экстремальные полуфиналы всё-таки не для тебя". Настя упорхнула обратно в комнату, Толя залип на Антоновы подкачанные руки и неловко отозвался: "Да маловато баблишка для слива, знаешь. Даже на биток для альбома бы не хватило" — хотя хватило бы на два. Было совершенно неясно, как вести себя, что было в рамках допустимого, и что можно было ждать от Антона.

Всё вроде было спокойно, вечерами они собирались втроем с Настей, и Антон зачастую сидел с ней в обнимочку, так при этом Толе улыбаясь, что тот не понимал уже ничего — потому что действий никаких Антон не предпринимал. Оставаясь с ним наедине, Толя начинал творить хуйню — то комментируя, что как-то на севере жарковато (на что Антон ухмыльнулся и попросил не раздеваться, а то Настя получит травму от его зарослей), то смотрел многозначительно (на что Антон вздрагивал и спрашивал, с чего его так перекосило), в конечном итоге он попробовал кое-как Антона облапать, от чего тот увернулся и потом весь вечер над ним ржал — мол, Толе так весна в голову ударила, что он Антона с телкой перепутал, ха-ха, Толь, меня и лапать-то не за что, нет у меня сисек, сплошная мускулатура. Толе отчаянно хотелось как-то ситуацию прояснить, но сама мысль об этом пугала его до чертиков — как будто, пока они об этом не говорят, ничего толком и не было, а стоит сказать хоть слово — и вся ситуация обрушится им на головы. Ему на голову. У Антона, Толя не сомневался, всё будет в порядке, спокойно он пошлет Толю нахер и не почешется. В конечном итоге на предполуфинальном тусиче Толя, глядя на то, как Антон нежно воркует c Настей, разнылся о своем одиночестве, на что добросердечный Кирилл предложил ему номерок проверенной проститутки. Антон поржал, посоветовал телефоном не пользоваться — “подцепишь какое-нибудь говно, заебешься лечиться” — и, проходя в сторону сортира, невзначай огладил Толину задницу. Толя вздрогнул и оглянулся — но даже если кто-то это и заметил, то им, видимо, было нормально. Толе нормально не было, так что он свалил в комнату и на всякий случай сел повторять текст на Сектора. Порешив, что надо выжимать максимум профита из любой ситуации, с утра попросил Антона — мол, на вьюхе спроси у меня про Аэростат, нужен пиар. Антон согласился, но с условием, что сахаром он Толю обливать не будет и мнение по поводу фита с Сашей “Толя Хватит Фитовать С Хуесосами” Кэмо скрывать не станет. Толя согласился. Толе хотелось внимания к его творчеству — на любых условиях.

Мощнее высадил не сам вылет с полуфинала, а чувство унижения, охватившее Толю посреди бесконечного Антонова судейства. Казалось, что за те минуты, что он стоял и ждал уже ебаного вердикта, его лицо засохло и отвалилось от черепа, потому как нереально было просто заставить его ничего не выражать. Стопроцентно принять проигрыш никак не выходило. Переделки старых анекдотов, банальные предъявы и постоянные сбивки — трудно было не обращать внимание на то, сколько у Сектора было хуйни, но получалось, что даже так он был лучше. Стоило Кириллу выключить камеру, как из Сектора полился поток извинений — и в конце концов Толя его прервал, мол, выиграл тот по делу, и шутки его правда были смешнее и тоньше, а сам Толя правда мог и получше. И не выебываться с южанами в финале, мысленно добавил он. Скорее всего, это будет выглядеть на видео довольно жалко. Во всяком случае, чувствовал себя Толя довольно жалко, с того самого момента, как в начале баттла Антон фамильярно щекотнул его под бородой. 

Настроение поднял, как обычно, Ваня — сказал, что хуй знает, кто победил в полуфинале вообще, это же как выбирать между папой и мамой, поржал и полез к Сектору обниматься.

К Антону на вписку потом поехали компанией из своих: были и Сектор, и Влад с Серёжей Скримом, захватили Колому и Ваню, который пообещал сегодня гулять и балдеть. В такси, естественно, полным составом не влезли, расфасовались как пришлось, в итоге Толя ехал между Антоном и Серёжей, Настю предусмотрительно усадили вперёд. Все были уже разной степени набратости, веселья это Толе не прибавляло. Наоборот, было так тошно, что Толя и сам подумывал о том, чтобы нализаться. Остановило только то, что пьяным ему, должно быть, станет хуже, и он начудит какой-нибудь хуеты. И не хотелось представлять какой, учитывая, что всю ночь Антон будет в пределах досягаемости. Антон, пока они ехали, завывал под шансон — который сам же и попросил поставить; особенно проникновенными завывания стали под "Шарик, я, как и ты, был на цепи”. Потом петь Антону надоело, Серёжу укачивало в дрёму, а Настя, видимо, слишком далеко сидела, чтобы до неё доебаться, поэтому прицепился он к Толику. И сказал вполне трезво, без пьяной плывучести в голосе:

— Слушай, Толь, ну ты ж взрослый и умный, смекаешь, что я тебя не засудил, да? У Сектора-то тоже времени было всего нихуя, а он выше башки прыгнул. Ты ж сам это понимаешь, — Антон похлопал его по бедру. — И всякие обиды держать не надо.

Толя всё прекрасно понимал.

— Ну да, — ответил он. — Я и не отрицаю, что Сектор по-чесноку выиграл.

На языке зудело упомянуть о том, что хотя сроки у них были одинаковые, Сектору не пришлось за месяц писать два текста на совершенно разных людей, Сектор не мучился с альбомом и релизом. И если Антон хотя бы между ними сейчас сказал об этом, мол, что он представляет, в каких условиях оказался Толя, что ему Толю по-человечески жалко, но уж что вышло, то вышло, и никто в этом не виноват, то, может, Толе было бы легче смириться. И не горчило бы от воспоминаний, что на него зал шумел сильнее.

Продолжение банкета началось буквально сразу, как они приехали, никто даже не брался переодеваться. Один Толя сменил толстовку и выходную футболку на домашнюю футболку. В недолгом времени к Толе полез пьяный, совсем погрустневший Сектор, принялся опять то нудеть, что баттлить-то больше не очень сейчас хочет, то говорить, что Толя был охуенный, что сам Сектор его заслушался — Толя еле от него отцепился, сплавил на кухню, где Сектор остался курить. Трепались за всё подряд: за новый альбом ЛСП (Сектор с Ваней были в восторге, Колома — не очень, говорил, что по-настоящему крутое музло показал Сега в своем Лимбе, а у Олега нытье попсовое), чемпионство Спартака, нынешний Фрешблад с его сомнительными полуфиналистами (то ли дело наши финалисты, несомненные!), суд над Соколовским — хорошо хоть не финал Евровидения, в общем. За разговорами Толя окончательно приуныл, вяло улыбался на туповатые шутки про Антонову слабость к Антонам, а сам вспоминал и прошедший вечер, и все дни, проведённые в этой квартире. Разочарование от полуфинала, постоянная злость на то, что Аэростат никому не упёрся — перетекли в тревожность по отношению к Антону. Непонятки и недосказанность между ними стояли комом в глотке, и Толя сразу вспомнил, как Антон хватал его за горло, но почувствовал не тепло возбуждения, а как неприятно стиснуло желудок. Обычно Толе было даже прикинуть стрёмно, как бы он развёл Антона на разговор о происходящем. Всегда казалось, что подходящего момента нет и не было, да и Антону это вряд ли нужно, раз он ничего не делает. Только лапает, когда ему вздумается. И непонятно, имеет ли он в виду что-то или нет.

Найти Антона в комнате не составило труда — он сидел спиной к компу. Толя подошёл к нему, пока на это хватило решимости, пока казалось, что он поступает категорически правильно.

— Чего тебе уже? — незло спросил Антон.

— Да такое. Важный нюанс, — Толя сложил руки на груди, сгорбился. Чувствовал такое же невыносимое предвкушение, как и во время Антонового судейства. — Может, выйдем? Тут слышно хуёво.

— Блядь, пиздец, а тут нельзя? — Антон очень выразительно посмотрел на него, но поднялся. — Ты ж вроде не пил, а выкрутасы какие-то выдумываешь.

Он захватил сигареты со стола, оставил пиво, и Толя увёл его на балкон. Когда они выходили, Толя успел заметить, что Настя оглянулась в их сторону, кажется, будто бы тревожно напряглась. Но Толе, если честно, до неё не было абсолютно никакого дела.

На балконе было душно, несмотря на открытое окно, Антон сразу закурил, развернулся к Толе корпусом, спросил:

— Ну?

Доносилось, как в комнате играла музыка, кто-то смеялся. Толя собрался с духом и выдавил:

— Как бы это сказать… Антон, знаешь, — Толя перевёл на него взгляд, — я немного не понял, что между нами творится. На самом деле, нихуя не понял. Тебе вот нормально всё?

Лицо у Антона было непроницаемым, он не улыбался и не хмурился, словно ему было всё равно. От этого Толя немного опешил и буквально ощутил, как его решимость моментально стлела. Почему-то казалось, что Антон должен отреагировать резко, в своей манере.

— Ты мне решил рассказать, что тебя что-то не устраивает? Толь, ну как бы, — он выдохнул дым на улицу. — Мы же с тобой просто приятно проводим время, — Антон пожал плечами. — Что ж тут такого криминального.

— Ну хотя бы…

— Я ж тебя насиловать не буду, — Антон сказал это тише, голос у него приятно задребезжал, и Толя пожалел, что вообще открыл рот. — Если тебя всё устраивает, то почему бы не продолжить просто? Это моё осознанное решение, твоё — тоже. Не очень соображаю, зачем ты начал эту тему. Что такого плохого было?

Толя хотел ему возразить, но не нашёл слов, словно он сказал их за сегодня уже так много, что ничегошеньки не осталось. Лучше всего было послать Антона нахуй и никогда уже не позволять ему своеволие, напомнить ему, что у него есть Настя, которую он ведь так любит и не скрывает этого. Но этот вариант показался Толе страшным — стало неприятно от того, что всё правда может закончиться. Он будет приезжать к Антону просто как к другу, может, вообще и приезжать-то больше не будет, из турнирки-то он вылетел. Толя тяжело выдохнул, расцепил руки, обнял ими себя.

— Ничего, — сказал в конце концов Толя. — Перенервничал, наверное. Мне и так нормально, правда. Хорошо так.

Антон потискал его за плечо, а потом расплылся в улыбке и выкинул недокуренную сигарету.

— Как хорошо, что мы друг друга поняли.

А потом добавил себе под нос, но Толя расслышал:

— Пиздец, ради такой хуйни такой цирк устраивать. — Антон распахнул дверь на балкон, стал на пороге и вдруг крикнул на всю комнату: — Сектор, ты прикинь, Толя согласился быть моим подсосом!

Они вывалились обратно в комнату, и Толя на негнущихся ногах сел на стул, который стоял рядом с Антоновым.

— Да? — Сектор глянул как-то странно и неверяще, будто даже он почувствовал, что что-то в этой шутке было неуместное, неловко хихикнул в ответ. — Ну, поздравляю, ребят, что ли. Совет вам и это… — он поднял за них бутылку.

— И любовь, — икнул Влад. — Охуеть, — обратился он к Сектору, но потом посмотрел на Толю. — Да тут собрались лучшие люди площадки! И достойный полуфиналист, и без пяти минут чемпион РБЛ, и Толя вот на почётном месте оказался сегодня. Или ты там давно уже?

Антон с этого смеялся, Толя чувствовал себя неописуемо стрёмно, но сам тянул улыбку, чтобы не выглядеть задетым.

— Давай начнём с того, что ты бы стоя сосал, пройди я в финал. Скажи спасибо, что я тебе место уступил. Как беременной женщине.

С Толиного выпада хмыкнул Антон, в это время вернулись Колома с Серёжей, спросили, что за веселье. Толя решил, что это оптимальный момент, чтобы наконец вклиниться в банкет по-трезвяку и тоже хорошо провести время. 

К тому же, другого выхода, чтобы не провести эту ночь как со всех сторон побеждённый, всё равно не было.


	6. Chapter 6

Во всех этих разборках с Лехой Медью, Версусом и Толиной нехайповостью был один положительный момент: вдоволь проржавшись над Лехиными высокопарными заявами, Антон предложил Толе и на этот ивент приехать пораньше (“но не как в прошлый раз, тогда ты хватанул, а за пару дней — а? Потусишь с нами, расслабишься”), и от откровенности предложения этого у Толи внутри что-то резво кувыркнулось — пусть майское прояснение отношений его и не порадовало, но то, что больше не надо было делать вид, будто ничего не происходит, принесло Толиной душе солидное облегчение. Не говоря уж о том, как приятно было понимать, что пусть для Некоторых Площадок он никто и звать его никак, а где-то он — всегда свой. Приехать за пару дней Толя с удовольствием согласился и отправился дальше монтировать приглос на финал.

Идея видоса принадлежала ему, идея самого баттла — Ване. Когда Толя в тотально расстроенных чувствах убирался из Питера обратно в свой Георгиевск, вдогонку вдогонку от Вани прилетело сообщение. Тот предлагал опробовать новый формат, “пиарнешься заодно, да и я пиарнусь, мне тут скоро альбом выпускать — кстати, твой-то когда? Не думаешь кампанию краудфандинговую замутить со сборами? Я нормально поднял!”. Кампанию мутить Толя не хотел, хватит с него чужих ожиданий, да и чужое бабло — чрезмерная ответственность, а вот концепция нового формата звучала любопытно. Тем более, под биты. Только на биты Толя и планировал отныне соглашаться. Биты для баттла выбирали сами, изрядно угорев в процессе, “бит молдавской флэйвы нам нужен обязательно”, Ванька клятвенно обещал нормально подготовиться, если и фристайлить, то не весь баттл. А там и концепцией видео-приглашения озарило — возможно, подсознательно Толя всегда мечтал закаверить Эминема. Антон согласился поставить их баттл на один ивент с финалом, попутно поржав, что хоть так потерянные было диподсовы наконец найдут дорогу на мероприятие и принесут в клювиках свои денежки.

Прогон про диподсовов был ожидаем. В начале июня выпустили видео с полуфинала, и реакция общественности оставила Толю в смешанных чувствах. С одной стороны, было круто, конечно, что у него на Ребеле собралась такая крепкая база фанатов,   
которые обрушили комменты воплями о том, что за Толю шумели больше, и кто вообще может в здравом уме отдать победу Сектору, Забэ, ты ебанулся там совсем, а с другой — Версус его не хотел, на перевыпущенную Морскую болезнь всем было так же насрать, как и на остальное его творчество — и даже регулярные баттлы не сильно способствовали Толиковой популярности вне узкой тусовки. Ну и ладно, решил в конце концов Толя, Ребел так Ребел, так тому и быть, Ребелу он принадлежал с потрохами. Но акапельные баттлы отнимали слишком много времени, следовательно, отправлялись в жопу..

Дропнуть приглос Толя решил дней за десять до самого финала, предварительно никому его не показывал, и если Ванька с Владом и Сектором пришли в восторг (“ТОЛИК СТЭН ЭТО ОХУИТЕЛЬНО”, а Ваня потом еще пару дней подоставал его уверениями в том, что Толя совершенно зря ревнует к Аббалбиску, “мы с тобой уже сколько лет, а Абба это так, преходящее”), то Антон отреагировал неожиданно сдержанно, похмыкал и скинул фотку своей свежезаведенной псины. Значения этого жеста Толя не понял, хотя реакция в целом его задела — “Толика” Толик считал крайне удачной реализацией крайне отличной идеи.

Дорога в этот раз далась Толе непросто (на автобусе до Минвод, потом перелет с храпящим мистером слева и дамой с младенцем справа), так что по приходу в Антонову с Настей квартиру он просто отрубился лицом вниз на разложенном кресле, даже новое Антоново животное заценить не успел. Впрочем, это было неизбежно: проснулся Толя от того, что по спине усердно топчутся маленькие лапы; горячий язык в ухе окончательно его взбодрил.

— С приездом, — восторженно сказал Антон, который стоял рядом и явно наслаждался тем, как Толя пытался спихнуть с себя щенка. Щенок в ответ лучился дружелюбием. — Знакомься, это Де Ниро.

— Де Ниро?

Толя сел, потёр липкое после дрёмы лицо и, прищурившись, посмотрел на мелкого лопоухого щенка. Тот поставил передние лапы Толе на бедро и радостно вилял хвостом.

— Одно лицо же.

— В каком месте? — Толя попытался согнать щенка, не преуспел, и тогда Антон сам ссадил его на пол.

— Нихуя ты не шаришь, Толь, позорище. Жрать будешь?

— Может. — Толя пожал плечами.

Пока Толя ползал в душ, с кухни Антон притащил две коробки — с недоеденной пиццей и половиной здорового хачапури, Де Ниро он выгнал в коридор и захлопнул дверь, чтобы не выпрашивал еду и не скулил.

— Настя тебя не кормит, что ли? — спросил Толя, потыкал пальцем сухую корку на пицце и есть не стал. — Чё-то я её не видел сегодня.

— Да она к матери поехала, устала, хуй её знает. И, ну, блядь, её к кухне себе дороже подпускать. Бутербродики-супчики всякая такая херота ещё ладно, но как она мясо жарит — ёбанный стыд же.

Толя думал согласиться с тем, что да — ёбанный стыд, но промолчал, комментировать как-либо Настины действия при Антоне было себе дороже. Да и не то чтобы о ней или об их отношениях хотелось думать. Голова только-только перестала звенеть от всех дурацких мыслей, которые мучали Толю в поездке. Он чувствовал себя и выспавшимся, и отдохнувшим. С Антоном они сидели чуть ли не коленка к коленке, нужно было подвинуться на волосок, чтобы соприкоснуться ногами, Антон был в хорошем настроении, и Толе не хотелось это всё портить.

За дверью поскрёбся Де Ниро.

— Слышишь, наглый какой? Уже всех на уши поставил. Я выбирал, — с довольным видом поделился Антон, наклонился поближе к Толе. — Баба есть, верный и дорогой друг есть, пора бы мне уже было и собачатину завести, правда же?

— Ну да, — заторможенно отозвался Толя.

В этот момент полноценно навалилось осознание, что они в квартире совсем одни. Не было ни пьяных друзей, ни Насти, возня мелкого Де Ниро едва ли мешала — Толя уже и не слышал его. Зато отлично слышал то как Антон шумно выдыхал, как немного скрипнул стул, когда Антон пошевелился, как зашуршали его домашние треники, когда он потёр колени.

— Чё делать будем? — Антон покосился на Толю, и под его взглядом Толе стало неуютно.

— Ебаться? — неловко хмыкнул Толя.

— А ты хочешь? — Антон вдруг резко подвинул к нему стул, прихватил Толю за талию и дёрнул на себя. — За этим приехал, Толь? — сказал он ему прямо на ухо, жарко и влажно выдохнул на него. — Это хорошо, что ты к правильным выводам пришёл, это ты верно сделал.

Что-то такое было в его голосе, что Толе инстинктивно захотелось отпрянуть, он разозлился и заставил себя привалиться к Антону, положил руку ему на бедро.

— Вообще-то, — доверительно прошептал Толя, — я приехал баттлиться с Ваней. Но поебаться тоже не против. А ты?

— Ну, у меня были кое-какие дела. — Антон не отлипал от Толиного уха, щекотно задевал его бородой. — Не важно, что я там. Потом разберусь. А вот поебаться… — он издал смешок, — поебаться, конечно, можно.

Антон скользнул рукой ему под футболку, огладил по спине и сразу опустил руку ниже — на жопу. 

— Чё ты всё время меня за жопу трогаешь? — спросил Толя, сжимая Антона за бедро.

От Антоновых прикосновений по коже бегали мурашки, путались мысли, и Толе от этого так было хорошо, что хотелось как-то позаигрывать. Не так часто ему перепадало побыть с Антоном наедине, чтобы этим не воспользоваться.

— А чё ты вдруг спрашиваешь? Тебя, я не заметил, чтобы напрягало, — сказал Антон, задел губами его ухо и сильно стиснул за жопу.

Толя коротко и громко простонал — сам от себя того не ожидал, и потому тут же заткнул рот, чтобы не позориться сильнее.

— Ну вот видишь, — Антон издал тихий смешок, чуть наклонил голову и оказался совсем близко к Толиным губам, — ничего тебя не напрягает.

Толя думал, что уже бросил надеяться на то, что Антон когда-либо согласится пососаться, но всё равно непроизвольно облизнулся. Антон это, конечно, заметил, шумно дыхнул на щеку и вдруг больно за неё прикусил.

— Бля, ты чё, пятигорский каннибал? Настя тебя поэтому не кормит? — Толя выдохнул резко, его несло на нервяке и кайфе, прикушенная щека саднила. — Так вот чего ты меня нормально с приезда не кормил. Зачем еду на еду переводить, логично?

— Или может я надеялся, что с голодухи ты хуй мой жрать согласишься? — предположил Антон.

Другую руку он сунул под Толину футболку, прошёлся по груди и коснулся губами его челюсти. Толя немного наклонил в сторону голову, выжидая, что Антон сделает дальше. От этих неожиданных и непрошенных нежностей повело, разморило, и все шутки Антона казались донельзя уместными. Даже горячими. Толя дотронулся до Антоновой руки, облапал её, чувствуя под пальцами крепкие мышцы.

— Может и соглашусь. — Во рту пересохло, и Толя облизнулся еще. — Три месяца на бананах тренировался, всё ждал… — Толя всхлипнул, стоило Антону провести раскрытыми губами по его взмокшей шее, — когда ты снова предложишь.

— Так что же ты молчал. Надо было с этого и начинать.

— Да ты бы кончил сразу, если б я так начал.

Антон не больно, но ощутимо укусил его под подбородком, и Толя весь задрожал, думал, что на этом Антон и остановится, что больше от него не обломится. А потом Антон широко лизнул его прямо в шею, прихватил кожу губами, будто собирался укусить, но так и не укусил, отстранился.

— С чего ты тренироваться-то стал. — Антон серьезно посмотрел Толе в глаза. — С Ванькой там хуйнёй небось страдаете, а? К комплиментарке так готовился?

— Конечно, встану завтра перед Ванькой на колени и как отсосу перед камерами.

— Ну, чемпионство ты так всё равно не получишь.

Звучал Антон настолько мрачно, что Толя не удержался.

— Ревнуешь, что ли?

Липкая от слюны шея чесалась, ужасно хотелось выпросить у Антона ещё — хотя бы такого, раз целоваться он не собирался.

— Да всрался ты мне.

И если всё время до этого Антон продолжал наминать Толе жопу, то тут залез рукой в шорты и с силой погладил между ягодиц. Толя дернулся.

— Ого ты даешь.

— Давать, — Антон ухмыльнулся, многозначительно подвигал бровями и вытянул руку, — будешь тут ты. 

Толя хмыкнул. Антон, конечно, себе не изменял.

— Пожалуй, откажусь. Давай лучше вернемся к концепции отсоса, — Толя зажевал губу.

— Что, время реализовать свое подсосное положение? А если подстилкой назначу, дашь? — Антон тяжело привалился к его плечу грудью, упёрся коленями в ляжку и смял её свободной рукой.

— Вот чё так грубо сразу. Нет чтобы — любимой женой.

— Ну для такого звания придется поработать хорошенько. — Антон провёл ладонью чуть выше, но не стал касаться члена. — Поработаешь, а, Толь?

Его губы снова оказались на Толиной шее, с тихим хриплым стоном Антон лизнул его между ключиц, и Толя опустил руку ему на член. Тот уже стоял, натягивал Антоновы штаны — Толя простонал, надрачивая его через ткань. Не то чтобы Толя прям фантазировал о том, как бы взял его в рот, но сейчас эта мысль казалась заманчивой. В губах покалывало; Толя хорошо помнил, как выглядел Антонов член, и, если это в принципе было применимо к членам, Толику он нравился. 

— Так что? — Антон оттянул Толину футболку за воротник так сильно, чтобы показалось плечо, цапнул за него зубами. — Голова не болит?

— Не болит. Ты ж петь ещё не начал.

— Вот ты сучишься как обычно.

Антон будто нехотя от него отодвинулся, лизнул напоследок укушенное место на плече. Толя глянул туда — кожа хоть и была загоревшей, а всё равно проступали красные пятна от зубов, и от этого Толика почему-то обдало жаром.

Антон откинулся на спинку стула, раздвинул ноги и выжидательно глянул на Толю.

— Кого ждём? — спросил Антон.

Толя замешкался. Отказываться было уже поздно, да и не то чтобы в принципе хотелось. Он потёр бороду, одёрнул футболку, опять разнервничавшись, и сполз перед Антоном на колени. Они переглянулись, Антон смотрел как-то совсем непроницаемо, держал руки на бёдрах и не сводил с Толи взгляда. Толя уставился на него в ответ, и его прошибло возбуждением так, что дёрнулся член.

— Не первый раз тебе всё-таки, Толь? — Антон никак не помогал, когда Толя взялся спустить с него штаны.

— Всё-то тебе сокровенное расскажи сразу. Обломишься.

Трусов на Антоне не было, член покачнулся и прижался к животу. Толя сглотнул, взял член в руку— тяжёлый и толстый, провёл по нему несколько раз сжатым кулаком.

— Давай уже, — хрипло пробормотал Антон. — Ты ж успел наловчиться.

Он сполз чуть ниже, дышал тяжело и глубоко, пока Толя продолжал ему дрочить. Головка раз за разом мелькала в стиснутом кулаке, и от этого у Толи рот наполнился слюной. Было самую малость стрёмно вот так смотреть на член и хотеть его, хотеть сделать Антону приятно. Было в этом что-то неуловимо безвозвратное; Толя собрался с духом, подполз чуть ближе и коснулся ствола губами.

— Толя, ну, и чего ты завис? Или не знаешь, как дальше? — Антон засмеялся, погладил его по голове, но сразу убрал руку.

— Лучше бы ты заткнулся. Я же и откусить могу.

— Ты с зубами поаккуратнее, да. А то ж можно и не досчитаться, знаешь.

Толя вздохнул, пропуская эту ерунду мимо ушей. Ему казалось, его всего пробивала мелкая дрожь, и Антоновы слова сейчас точно не играли первостепенной роли. Член был горячий под губами, приятный, и Толя мягко поцеловал его. Ещё и ещё раз, мазнул губами под головкой и спустился ими до основания, взял в горсть яйца.

— С девками ты тоже такие ссаные нежности разводишь? Или ты им не лижешь? Пёзды-то тебе хоть нравятся ещё или ты уже окончательно переквалифицировался?

— Извини, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе ответил или чтобы я тебе отсосал? Не могу одновременно и туда, и туда.

Больше всего Толя хотел, чтобы Антон сейчас заткнулся — максимум постонал и не говорил всей той чепухи, которая ему лезла в голову. Даже если эта чепуха и казалась порой Толе жаркой.

— Ладно, ладно, не отвлекайся.

Толя оставил ещё пару поцелуев на его члене, провёл языком до головки и накрыл её губами, попробовал пососать и, кажется, задел зубами, потому что Антон выругался и дёрнулся.

— Блядь, ну я же тебе говорил.

— Ну извини. Если я сказал, что пробовал научиться, то это не значит, что я реально умею.

— Ленивая заплывшая ты задница просто-напросто. Всюду тебя надо самому направлять.

Антон опустил руку ему на шею, погладил кончиками пальцев, а в другую руку взял свой член.

— Это ж не так сложно, Толь.

— А ты-то откуда знаешь?

Толя выгнул бровь, и Антон покачал головой, не прекращая надрачивать член. Головка увлажнилась сильнее, в щёлке набухла капля смазки, и Толя громко выдохнул, приоткрыл рот. Антон провёл членом ему по губам, размазал смазку, ткнулся затем головкой в щёку. Щёки от этого сразу запунцовели, Толя буквально почувствовал, как сильно они горят, и прикрыл глаза. Он и не прикидывал, что Антон бы стал возить ему членом по лицу, а если бы и прикинул, то, наверное, испытал бы только отвращение. Сейчас же Толик не отказался, чтобы он продолжал, не отказался бы и попробовать взять снова в рот. На языке всё ещё солонил привкус смазки.

— Побрился бы ты, конечно, в другой раз, так хуйня немного получается, — сказал Антон, водя членом Толе по губам. — Не забудь только. — Антон почухал его под бородкой и сместил руку обратно на шею.

— Посмотрим. Может, второго раза и не будет.

— Думаешь? — Антон шлёпнул Толю членом по щеке и прыснул, когда Толя зло на него зыркнул. — Мне чего-то так не кажется. А ну, Толь, откроешь?

Просить дважды Толю не пришлось — он открыл рот пошире, чтобы точно не задеть Антона зубами. Антон поелозил немного членом по губам и языку, а затем ткнулся им Толе в щеку изнутри, натянул её. Терпеть это было одинаково унизительно и жарко. Толик старался не представлять себя со стороны, особо не задумываться, что он умостился тут на коленях на плюгавом ковре с Антоновым членом во рту, что у него самого крепко стоит. Губы были мокрые от слюны — Толя не мог сглотнуть с членом во рту. Его очень тянуло подрочить себе, но вместо этого он наглаживал Антона по ляжкам, преданно заглядывал в глаза, пока Антон совал ему за щеку.

Толя потом решил попробовать проявить инициативу ещё раз, сомкнул губы на стволе, пытаясь не задеть его зубами, пососал. От внезапного сдавленного Антонового стона у него по загривку пробежали мурашки.

— Какая ты отличная сучка, Толь. Сосёшь прям как пылесос.

Вот тут Толя не выдержал, отстранился.

— Это ж откуда ты знаешь... как пылесос сосёт?

Антон на это промолчал, видимо, считал ниже своего достоинства отвечать на такие шутки, и Толя не стал это продолжать. Он придерживал член у основания и как мог обсасывал его — губы быстро заныли, челюсть разболелась от того, как неудобно её приходилось держать открытой.

Но Антону это быстро надоело. Толя почувствовал неладное, когда Антон взял его обеими руками за шею, напрягся. Услышал обрывисто Антоново бормотание, мол, чтобы сейчас Толик не вздумал кусаться, а затем Антон толкнулся головкой ему прямо в горло. Толя сразу отпрянул, закашлялся.

— Ну нет, так не пойдёт. — Антон его не отпускал, но позволил отдышаться. Член его, весь мокрый от слюны, был прямо перед Толиным лицом, почти что касался его. — Надо же закончить то, что начал. Кто ж вместо тебя заканчивать будет?

— Твоя правая подружка.

— Да щас, разбежался. Ты сегодня вместо правой подружки. Давай, Толь, не выёбывайся. — Антон погладил его по загривку, говорил с ним тихо и ласково. — Я сам всё сделаю, а ты не брыкайся. Понял?

— Я же петь потом не смогу, — сказал Толя, всерьёз забоявшись.

— Ну мы же не так сильно. — Антон мазнул членом ему по губам. — Мы чуть-чуть. На полшишечки.

Толе было стыдно за свою слабохарактерность, за то, что перед Антоном он становился мягкотелым и безотказным, влюблённым, но он всё равно открыл рот. На этот раз Антон толкнулся мягче, пару раз надавил на горло, проскользнул внутрь и тут же вытащил, пока в конце концов не смог вставить член внутрь. Толя замер от страха, пытался не дышать, как посоветовал ему Антон, и крепко зажмурился.

— Во-от так, вот так молодец, — прохрипел Антон и потрогал Толю спереди за горло, покачивая бёдрами — стул под его жопой надоедливо скрипел. — Чувствуешь, как оно? Как говорится, раздраконим тебя немножко.

Толю хватило на пару движений — он непроизвольно сглотнул, подавился и слез с члена. 

— Бля… — Толе пришлось несколько раз откашляться.

Было не очень-то приятно, скорее, совсем неприятно — горло саднило, повторять это желания не было, но Антон смотрел на него так голодно, так хотел его. Толя позволил ему трахнуть себя в горло ещё раз, и Антон больше не сдерживался. Он крепко схватил Толю и недолго ебал его прямо в горло. Толя будто бы отстранённо слышал, как он сам давится, как булькает и пытается вдохнуть воздух в короткий момент между тем, когда Антон вытаскивает член и вгоняет его заново. Он шептал, что Толя “завидная проблядовка”, “жадная сучка”, “подстилочка”; у Толи слюна текла по подбородку, слезились глаза, и он весь вспотел, испуганный и пользуемый. Антон правда натягивал его как какую-нибудь проблядовку, совсем не беспокоился, нравилось ли Толе, просто ебал, и Толя покорно ждал, когда ему надоест. Почему-то мысль о том, что Антону ещё полагается кончить, в голове даже не мелькала.

Антон вытащил член, когда Толя опять подавился и совсем не мог вдохнуть. Он гладил Толю по голове, пока тот пытался отдышаться, спросил:

— Перетрудился?

— Да есть немного, если ты не заметил. — Толя шмыгнул носом. — Может, я тебе просто пососу?

— Ну пока можешь и пососать, раз тебе понравилось, — Антон улыбнулся в бороду. — Но у тебя хорошо получалось. Ты имей в виду. Туз твой в рукаве, может, прибережёт твой туз в штанах когда-нибудь.

Лицо было уже настолько мокрое и грязное, что Толя спокойно потёрся щекой о член, прихватил его губами, прежде чем взять в рот. Брать в рот, по сравнению с тем, каково было давать в горло, ему даже нравилось. Антон держал руки у него на шее, но не мешал, и Толя спокойно обсасывал его как получалось. Хлюпал слюной, которую не успевал сглатывать.

— Спустить тебе на лицо, может? — Антон вытянул член, шлёпнул им Толю опять по щеке. — Или лучше в рот?

— Как хочешь. — Толя поднял на него глаза, чувствовал себя уже совсем замученным.

Антон попросил его высунуть язык — было тупо и неловко так сидеть, но Толя подчинился и спустя пару движений кулаком по члену Антон спустил ему на подставленный язык. Толя скривился, сплюнул в ладонь, — привкус спермы всё равно остался во рту, — и растёр её себе по штанине.

— Пиздец. — Толя вытер рот тыльной стороной руки. Голос подхрипывал, но сил беспокоиться по этому поводу не осталось.

— Ты чего морду кривишь? — Антон смотрел расслабленно. — Сам предлагал. И белок для здоровья полезен.

— Сам тогда и глотай свою кончу. Подрочишь мне хоть? Или мне в сортир лучше отойти?

Антон улыбнулся, откинулся на спинку стула.

— Лучше сам давай. Но здесь, посмотреть хочу.

— Ты меня точно с порнозвездой никакой не путаешь? — на автопилоте возмутился Толя, от Антоновых слов его обдало жаром, опавший было во время минета член снова напрягся.

Толя даже не попытался встать, немного приподнялся на коленях, спустил штаны с трусами и вытянул член наружу. Как бы не было стыдно себе признаваться, но стоять перед Антоном на коленях его всё ещё заводило, как и понимать то, что Антону с ним хорошо, и благодаря ему Антон сейчас кончил. Толя дрочил быстрыми, рваными движениями. Коленки и шея ныли, побаливала челюсть, в горле сильно першило, но все эти неприятные ощущения запросто перекрывали воспоминания о том, как Антон его целовал. Толик чувствовал фантомные поцелуи Антона так ясно, что не сдержался и тихо застонал.

— Что ты там такое представляешь? — со смешком поинтересовался Антон.

— Аянами... Рэй, конечно.

Не говорить же было, что он представлял, как Антон кусал бы его за ухо, как бы целовал шею и лапал. Хотелось, чтобы Антон его потрогал, чтобы подрочил как в прошлый раз, но оставалось только положить голову Антону на колено. Антон погладил его, опустил руку на шею, прихватил за неё, и Толику хватило всего несколько мгновений, чтобы кончить себе в ладонь.

Сполоснулись потом по очереди в душе, и само собой перетекли потом на повседневные темы, никак не касаясь того, что было между ними. Да и нечего впрочем было обсуждать. Вместо того Антон зачитал несколько сообщений из конфы — Толя не понял, чего же в них было ценного, поручил Толе покормить Де Ниро, а ближе к ночи предложил поваляться на диване и пересмотреть баттл Генерала с Гноем. Толя согласился, и еще пару часов они потом смотрели баттл, угорая на особо смачных местах, перекидываясь старыми шутками и вспоминая Ванькины анекдоты про Дениса. Антон, как стало уже обычно между ними, распускал руки, вдумчиво лапая Толину жопу посреди раундов Генерала — и Толя в ответ рассеянно гладил его по плечу.

Спал этой ночью Толик на удивление крепко.

С утра горло всё ещё побаливало, и Толя отстранённо вспоминал вчерашний вечер со смесью волнения и неловкости. Как мало ему нужно, оказывается, чтобы упасть перед Антоном на колени и взять в рот. А самое стрёмное — что Толя был не против повторить. Разве что не перед выступлением, иначе шутки про то, что Дипинцест подавился хуём, оказались бы слишком близки к правде. Нехорошо бы получилось как-то.

Ближе к полудню вернулась Настя, помандела, что никто из них так и не приготовил пожрать, смягчилась, когда увидела накормленного и выгулянного Де Ниро, потом снова разошлась. Настроение у Толи неуклонно поднималось — в том числе и потому, что голос у него полностью восстановился, — так что Настин нудеж его особо и не задевал, он ушёл валяться в комнате, прогонять текст и набираться уверенности.


End file.
